Five Times GoGo Was Drunk
by DawnRaindrop
Summary: Five Times GoGo Was Drunk, and One Time She Wasn't. In which GoGo gets really high every time she drinks coffee. Tomadashi (Tadashi/GoGo)


**I.**

The first time GoGo was drunk, it was during the summer vacation. Tadashi had brought in a couple of cups of coffee from Aunt Cass' into the labs. Only he and GoGo were present that day, and they were in for the long haul.

He finished his fast enough, steadily drinking it until there wasn't a drop of caffeine left in his cup. His project was well on its way to becoming finished, and he couldn't help but feel excited.

GoGo took her coffee slowly, sipping every now and then, usually only at Tadashi's prompting (_It'll get cold!_), and coffee tasted best when it was hot.

He was helping with her blueprints when she downed the rest of her already cold coffee. He made a face before returning his attention to the bike. He had heard a hiccup. Tadashi peered at the woman, who then stood up and headed straight out, only for her face to hit the glass panel.

GoGo groaned, before bursting into laughter. Tadashi ran to her side. _GoGo? Hey!_

She responded with a chortle, leaning back as he supported her head with his arm. She reassured him she was alright. _I'm fiiiine!_

She gently patted his cheek before demanding that they went out for a spin.

Tadashi wasn't sure he remembered the rest of the night other than piggybacking the quietly snoring woman to her doorstep and a pair of very warm red ears.

**II.**

The second time GoGo was drunk (she wasn't really), Tadashi was burning the midnight oil for the third night in a row, working on his robot. It was a silent night, with the soft buzzing of the machines that surrounded him, as well as the occasional tapping sounds that emanated from GoGo's workplace. It was going to be a quiet night and he appreciated that.

He never expected GoGo to burst into his room, demanding that they take a break and get coffee. He vaguely remembered asking her to slow down as she dragged him toward his moped, him barely managing to pluck his cap off of the chair he had left it on.

He was adding creamer to his coffee when he heard his bike start.

_GoGo!_ He chased after the woman who had stolen his bike.

He ran down several blocks before giving up. He pulled off his cap and fanned himself, leaning back into the bench. The sound of a moped grew louder till he found the thief shooting him a wide smile. _Looking for a ride?_

_Unbelievable._

**III.**

The third time GoGo was drunk, Tadashi had offered her tea instead. It had caffeine, but in lower levels than coffee. He checked. She scowled, staring at the clear golden brown liquid in her cup. It wasn't what she ordered and he was fully aware of that fact.

She grumbled while she sipped the tea slowly.

Aunt Cass wanted to meet her and so they did. A drunk GoGo wasn't the best first impression either of them wanted to offer his aunt. Aunt Cass was as lively as GoGo was formal. Given his aunt's fidgeting, perhaps too formal. _But that's GoGo for you_, he wanted to say.

He passed her his cup of mocha.

To say the least, Aunt Cass was more than surprised.

**IV.**

The fourth time GoGo was drunk, Tadashi wasn't there.

Honey rang him up, her voice urgent. GoGo had picked up her bike and left the lab as soon as she hung up from a phone call. And she wasn't answering. Tadashi got up immediately, having planned on spending the evening reading up on medical procedures. _I'll help search._

He found her _and_ his little brother in the middle of a battlebot ring. Hiro was battling with that small battlebot of his (which, if he may add, is pretty genius. That's his little brother for you.). Hiro was trying to tell GoGo to calm down, a wad of cash from the bets in hand.

The crowd was getting restless. _We won fair and square!_ Her amused voice betrayed her deadpan face. She took a swig of coffee and Tadashi felt his heart rate accelerate. She laughed heartily. _Woman up!_

He burst through the crowd on his moped, screaming for Hiro to hurry on up and for GoGo to follow.

**V.**

The fifth time GoGo was drunk, Tadashi was prepared.

Tadashi jogged to the shelter GoGo was under, two cups of hot coffee in hand. The pouring rain was not showing signs of letting up. GoGo sniffed the drink from the small opening in the lid and gave him a wry smile. _Coffee, huh?_

_Why not? _He smiled back. _You like coffee._

The next thing he knew, GoGo was gripping his sleeve and rain was spattering all over their faces, hands and shoulders. Soon, Tadashi didn't bother about how soaked he felt.

They paused for a moment, delirious in the rain. They locked eyes.

He reached out and placed his cap on her head. She gave him a crooked smile. He opened his mouth, beginning to form the words that have been in his mind for months. _GoGo, I-_

She pulled him in and their lips met, moist from the rain. He smiled. She tasted like coffee and bubblegum.

**I.**

She was waiting for him, two cups of coffee in hand.

She had begun sipping her own, the adrenaline in her blood starting to flow. _I'll be a moment._ He assured her. And so she waited, hopping from foot to foot.

But then she saw the building grow bright.

She sprinted toward the exhibition hall, to see a baseball cap fly from his head. Hiro screamed for his brother. She rushed toward the burning building. It exploded, sending her flying.

Two coffee cups lay on the steps in disarray. One empty and the other untouched.


End file.
